Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a light detecting device, and more particularly to a light detecting device with a buried trench for an ambient light sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Ambient light sensors detect the amount of light available and help a processor determine the amount of backlight or illumination for an image sensor in an application, such as displays (ex:LCDs) of electronic products (such as cell phones and laptop computers, and for various other types of light level measurement and management). By using the ambient light sensor to detect bright and dim ambient light conditions, the backlight of the display can be controllable and adjustable to reduce overall display-system power consumption. Therefore, use of ambient light sensor saves energy for the display and increases lifespan of the display.
However, the current approaches of the image sensors still have many problems to be solved; for example, one current approach uses black photo-resist as the ambient light sensor, which one more color filter layer is needed besides red, green and blue filter layers, thereby increasing the production cost. Other current approach of an image sensor, which has the pixels each comprising an ambient light sensor and the sub-pixels constructed in different planes, has issue of image distortion.